Humans and Emotions
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Humans were a fascinating species, but one particular would teach him so much more. Chloe/OC


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Smallville. I do own the character Kai-El/Kyle Kent.

**Rated:** K

**Author's Note:** I realize I've done a lot of these stories in Chloe's POV. This time, it's Kai-El/Kyle's turn!

**Summary:** Humans were a fascinating species, but one particular would teach him so much more.

**Humans and Emotions**

**1/1**

Humans were a fascinating species. Their good and their bad, both interesting, and precious. Many of the Kryptonian race looked down upon the humans, considering them the most greedy and hateful of a living race.

Were they no different? Were any race no different for that matter?

Uncle Jor-El, though, he had found the humans to be a race much like the Kryptonians. Perhaps not so advanced, but good nonetheless. Earth was to be a punishment to any Kryptonian youngling by their parents who could easily find it so boring because how far behind they were in technology.

They haven't even discovered gravitational belts yet!

It wasn't their technology that Uncle Jor-El had found so fascinating. So….beautiful.

Not something, but _someone_.

A beautiful human woman. Jor-El had never mentioned her name. Perhaps there was a part of him that still loved her, even after he met Aunt Lara.

Before Lara, this human had shown Jor-El the riches of emotions, including one the most cherished emotion of them all.

Then there were also the Kents, who showed that even through the grimmest of times, there were still people with a good heart and always willing to help. No doubt, they were the perfect choice to send Kal-El to.

Kyle and his sister always believed through their father that the humans were a slow and selfish race. The first experience Kyle….Kai-El had with interacting with humans was when his rebellious twin sister decided to drag him along and follow Aunt Lara on a trip to Earth where she was looking over the place where her unborn child would call home.

Rather than following after Kara, Kyle had decided to wonder on his own. He wanted to see with his own eyes if these humans were as evil as his father Zor-El said them to be. What he found was actually quite opposite. Sure, humans had a selfish side, but then what race didn't? They were still capable of good; of emotion.

One thing that attracted him were the temples in Asia. How they reminded him of his own dojo where he learned the Kryptonian art of Horo-Kanu. Some of the moves were even similar as well, especially in the art….what was it called again? Oh, right, Kung Fu!

It figures that fighting, or as they call it, the art of defense, would be the first thing to attract the young Kryptonian warrior.

It wasn't until on his way to Smallville, Kansas where his aunt and sister were waiting, that he came across one particular pair of humans. A man and a woman, elderly couple they appeared, arms around each other as they appeared to be laughing as they danced.

They looked so happy. So in love.

Perhaps, there really was no difference between humans and Kryptonians.

He still hadn't understood though about love. Not just with humans, but with all other humanoid races. Why did it make them so happy and yet sad? What exactly was it like to be in love?

He wouldn't understand it until years later. Years trapped in the Phantom Zone by his own cruel father. He wouldn't understand it until his eyes fell on her when his now older cousin, Kal-El….Clark Kent, had introduced him to his best friend.

And the world, as the saying goes, stopped for him.

Maybe to other guys she was no supermodel with fake assets as her cousin liked to call those pretty women who walked along that high pathway around a large crowd. To Kyle, she was like the brightest stars of the sun of Rao. The most celestial of beings.

It wasn't just her looks, or her smile….by Rao, that smile!! Her intelligence, her personality, her will and determination to make the world a better place or die trying….just everything about her made him feel like….he just couldn't explain it!

She was like his opposite. She was more lively, never one to back down where he had been raised simply like some soldier and ignored as a son. She completed him perfectly.

They first started out as partners; their own little team of sidekicks. They even shared some of the playful banter as Lois and Clark. She already had a boyfriend though, but Jor-El's human lover also had mate, so despite that some may see it as wrong, but if that didn't stop Jor-El, then it wouldn't stop Kai-El either.

Eventually, Jimmy's attention began to wonder towards Lois' younger sister who had returned to make peace with her family. They were opposites as well, and fit perfectly. Shortly after, Jimmy and Chloe had broken up after claiming that the spark….was it called a spark?….had fizzled out of their relationship. Kyle immediately wanted to express how he felt now that Chloe was without a mate, but Clark had insisted that he give Chloe time, because once there was a time when Chloe and Jimmy were in love, despite all the insecurities and the lies that Chloe had to give in order to protect Clark and both his cousins' secrets.

Kyle had listened. Instead, he chose to be her friend….her best friend even, and always be there all ears and with open arms when she needed, all the while never expecting anything in return.

Until one night when she suddenly appeared at the Kent farm. Clark was in Metropolis working late at the Planet with Lois, so it was just Kyle and Shelby, until Chloe's Yaris pulled in.

It was that night where Kai-El….Kyle Kent, Smallville's newest Superboy, and Chloe Sullivan had come from best friends to something more. Something Clark could have had, which Kyle thought he was crazy for missing the chance, but at the same time relieved.

Now, he flies above the city of Metropolis, protecting it and all its inhabitants while his cousin is away on an important mission with the Justice League. Dressed in a red an blue suit of his own, with the same red and yellow crest of El, but no cape….he didn't like capes….Kyle Kent had followed in the footsteps of his cousin and become the superhero known as the Sentinel, a name that original Green Lantern Alan Scott actually passed down to him so Kyle didn't have to be stuck with Superboy.

Every chance he gets, his eyes narrow down at the main entrance of the Daily Planet at the same time of the day that he know she'll be there, whether she's going in or leaving, and he slows his pace just as their eyes meet, and a secretive smile passes between them. Even though she can't see his, she knows its there on his face.

Humans were indeed a fascinating species, but Chloe Sullivan taught him that there was more inside then there was in the exterior.

**Fin**


End file.
